minecraftsmpsurvivaltutorialsntipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips on how and where to build your base
This tutorial is just on where and how you should build your base. Of course, I ain't going on hire to design people's home down to their own toilet bowl, but just a rough idea on where it should be situated on based on different tastes of different people. Without further ado, let's proceed. Where to build your base on SMP About this question, it depends on how public you want your base to be and the potential griefers that want to target your base. Chances are, the prettier you make your base look, the more visitors, as well as more griefers who target your base. Unless you have an efficient way to deal with these guys or are an operator yourselves you are gonna have a hard time with these guys. So, here are the list of terrains that you can build on. *'The plains biome' ' ' People who are planning to build their houses in this biome should be pretty wary, even though you waypoint to the base is hidden or your base is underground, because for all you know griefers don't care for houses built in the void or whatsoever, they care about showy and yet exposed homes. It is, however, advisory that one should try not to live in here, even though it is tempting to live in a village. *'The desert biome' ' ' See the flat terrain in front of you? Then it gets all hilly in the background. Choces of which part of the desert to occupy is challenging indeed, since most, if not all, villages tend to spawn on the flat ground, and desert hills often have caves and floating sand and whatever that often causes trouble for building. Yet, the hills is a relatively safer alternative to just a regular ol' flatland. The same goes for griefers right here, they target an easy prey, so generally it is advisory to live n the mountains rather than the flatland, and sand can especially give you away at night since it lights up better than other blocks, so it has that kind of shiny light effect when you ae gonna build an underground base. Of course, living in the desert for years makes you sick of it, and soon you would never want to see sand or sandstone ro cacti for the rest of your life... *'The taiga/ forest biome' The taiga or forest biomes have decent coverage within them, sometimes even trees act as a form of coverage. Living i either biome is practically the same, it just depends on whether you like spruce, snow and ice or oak and birch. However, the mentioned way of base coveringhas it's own risks. Let's say you made a storage room andcovered it with a spruce tree, and you left all your hard earned diamonds in that one chest. Then, you skip away happily knowning no one can find it. Then, here comes a diamond desperate person who is just minding his own buisness and chopping off the taiga or forest's trees. Then, He just passed by your tree, chopped it down, saw a ladder and thought: " What in the world is this ladder doing here?" He clmbs down and then walks away happily with your diamonds and you ragequit. See what I mean? Basically if someone comes by and needs wood, you're screwed. *'The extreme hills biome ' An extremely good coverage for any 'sane' Minecrafter who wants to hide his or her base with complete perfection, or just a paranoid person who is desperately needing some cover from a juggernaut. In any case, I would advise you to dig a little deeper into the mountains before sealing it off with a few layers, or better yet apply your redstone knowledge and make hidden buttons and whatnots. Just make sure griefers are dumb enough to fall for it thinking this is a normal mountain and then bypassing it. However, again if someone needs cobble or has chunk errors so he saw your base, you're again screwed. *'The jungle biome' See that sparse undergrowth and the oh-so-tall trees that seem like they are gona touch heaven? There you have it, 'cause the jungle biome is one of the best covers a Minecrafter can ever and EVER find. Making use of the undergrowth of the jungle, digging your base in the hills, even living on the trees are all decent coverage for your base, but make sure to have trees all around wherever you are building and make sure your base is not too showy, 'cause if a griefer ever comes by, bam. Same thing applies here though. If a person ever needs wood or cobble while passing by, or perhpas want to clear land by burning down the forest you will be very, and i repeat, very S-C-R-E-W-E-D. This applies especially if that griefer uses fire charges n' dispensers. When you build your base, make sure it has proper protection. Make sure that it has water-protected walls made of cobblestone, and corner pillars, so people cant side cannon into it. These are just a few suggestions of the many, people have been building their bases in lots of crazy places like strongholds, abandoned mineshafts, or even the Nether or End to start with, and honestly its not their fault they had such bad taste (no offence). Duh, people can choose where they like to build, and I can't control it, but generally most, and I mean most, of you guys like cool stuff and prefer to build your base in a historical area like the nether fortress or the stronghold, but honestly there isn't a base that griefers will never '''eventually find though, so if you don't want to get griefed, stay on the move. Then again, I don't suppose you would ever have the time to lay back and eat some ice-cream fresh from the fridge... A really, really and '''really important tip: Try to go as far as you can from the spawn point such that you can escape potential griefers who aren't willing to travel. Don't go too far though, once you die you will be at the server's spawn point and you go nuts because it takes more than 5 minutes to get back to base and by then your well earned items would have despawned. Being an operator takes care of these though, just /spawnpoint and boom, there you have it. Essentials of a base Down below are the essentials of your homes in Minecraft and explanations why. However, I will NOT entertain questions like: "You forgot to include a toilet!" or "What about a fridge?" *Crafting table. Duh, it's obvious. *Furnace. Dopes, it is oh-so-obvious *Bed. For those who went through thousands and millions and trillions of biomes away from the spawnpoint. It automatically sets the spawn of your own selves until someone breaks it or covers it with random blocks. *Half slabs (optional). For those who are irritated about mob spawns or don't have any source of lighting. It immediately cuts off any spanwning chance of a mob, be it passive or hostile. *Chests. Don't ask me for a reason, you know it. *Ender chests. Ah yes... The technology of the millenia! The ultimate transportation chest! The no-matter-where-you-go-the-items-stay-in-the-chest technology called the Ender Chest is simply wonderful! All right, enough gabbering. Let's just say in short that ender chests are by far the most secure among all of the safest storage systems, since it is player-specific. Also, griefers don't get a chance to grab the items in your ender chest even when it is destroyed, 'cause it is designed to keep your items there forever. Handy, isn't it? *Traps. Filled with TNT. Lots of TNT. Nah, joking. TNT is just one of the ways to end off a person's life, often the fast way unless he has blast protection IV diamond armor. So let's just say the things that can be used for making traps. #Pistons. Most of the time they move traps around. Sometimes, they themselves are used as a trap, suffocation to be exact. #Water. Hard to believe, right? Duh, of course not. Just drown, but here is the neat part. Let's just say you fake the water to be a storage room at bottom, then a dumbass comes and falls for it, comes down in the water and finds there is nothing and drowns. The trick is that only the top layer of the water is a source block, and make it so that these guys cannot place torches or anything on the wall to breathe. Not everyone will fall for that though. #TNT. I know, you've been waiting to hear this. But it's either you want to dismantle your base or what, I don't care. I'll have to go through safety first. Make a TNT pit very very very deep down into bedrock or very close to base protected by water. Depending on how strong the person trapped is or how much you hate that guy, place TNT above him and boom. He's not gonna be history, but he's gonna be geography. #Dispensers. Who said you needed bows to shoot arrows? Who needs to manually throw potions?? We have the dispenser to take care of THAT problem. Generally potions are more advised than arrows, since they can cut through armor as mentioned in the 'Survivng your first day in the server' tutorial, potions generally break through any kind of armor. If you are gonna not listen to me, at least what I recommend is placing your dispensers behind lava and then firing the arrows for extra fire damage. #Lava. Meant for killing rich and toasty people who have juggernaut's armor. Just apply the redstone piston trap method, a press of a button, and make him fall into a lake of fresh lava. Especially good for people who you hate that are carrying diamonds. *Farms (all kinds). *Brewing stand. Did I mention the importance of potions? Sure did. So let's just say you need tons of potions and hence brewing stands, especially if you are in a hurry or you are dealing with people who carry godpowered armor. So, of course the importance of brewing stands can't be ruled out. If you do apply all these things into your base, then only you can start worrying about where to pee or shower and stuff like that.